All Alone for This Cinderella
by Coffee princess
Summary: Picks up at the Mask when she is exposed as a commoner by Baroness de ghent to Henry.
1. Exposed

Exposed. That was all Danielle could feel. She glanced down at her torn wing, the glitter fading in her eyes. Danielle couldn't let go of Henry's hand.

"Her name is Danielle de Barbarac, and she has been a servant in my home for the past ten years." Rodmilla had the look of victory plastered on her unpleasant face.

Danielle's tears fell even more as King Francis stepped out yelling "A servant Henry! Is this some kind of joke?" She looked up at Henry's eyes for some comfort and all she could see was a cloud of anger.

Henry turned towards Rodmilla warning "Baroness, you are on dangerous ground!"

Rodmilla shot back "Ask her yourself! She is a grasping, devious little pretender, and it is my duty, Your Highness, to expose her for the covetous hoax she is!"

Danielle's head shook from side to side as Henry turned to her pleading. "Tell these women who you are! Tell them!"

Her heart twisting, she stayed quiet. Rodmilla grabbed ahold of Danielle's arm and turned her towards him.

"Bow before royalty, you insolent fraud!"

Taking her silence as agreement, Henry pushed her hand away. "My God, it cant be true...Nicole?"

Danielle mustered up all the courage she could find and let her tears fall as she said "Nicole de Lancret was my mother, I am what she says."

Henry stepped back. "The apple?" He said reminiscing about the incident.

Danielle stepped forward, "I can explain!"

In the background King Francis yelled "Well SOMEBODY had better!"

Henry's red face could hardly look at Danielle. "First you're engaged, and now you're a servant? I've heard enough!" Henry turned his back on her for the first time ever.

#000200000B850000066F#B7F,

The coldness of his back made Danielle shudder and felt him rip out her heart.

"Please Henry..."

A collective gasp went about the palace as Prince Henry slowly turned to the servant and replied. " Do not address me so informal, Madame. I am the Prince of France, and YOU are just like...them!"

Danielle struggled to keep her tears in as those words pierced through her heart. Her sadness started to replace with the anger of betrayal.

"No SIRE, it is YOU that is just like them."

Rodmilla, outraged by Danielle's back talk, pushed Danielle to the ground. Henry instinctively tried to catch her but instead, caught himself. He watched her fall to the ground as he heard his mother gasp in worry. He needed to keep his wits about as he spoke to her so she couldn't trick him again.

"Pray tell, servant girl, how I am just like them?"

He tried his best not to feel badly about the things he said as he said them, but the thought of his kisses being taken for granted had upsetted him so much that any feelings for Danielle had been replaced with fury.

Danielle looked up at Henry, wincing at the words "servant girl" and let all her emotions out.

"I may be a servant but I do each of my chores with pride and dignity. I am capable of making my own choices as where you cant! You are a prince and yet have no care to rule the land you may posses! Your title is the only thing that separates you from "them", but I can see that you are just a boy yet."

King Francis was infuriated. How can a commoner say such words to the Prince! "Guards! Seize her!"

"Wait!" Henry yelled. Turning his thoughts to Danielle, he asked his questions. "Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me your name was Comtess Nicole, when all you are is servant, Danielle? Was it my money? The title, the name?" He knelt down and grabbed her shoulders, shaking them in the process. "What did you want from me!"

Danielle pushed his hands away from her and got herself up. She steadied her self, trying not to cry in front of him no more.

"Who told you MY name was Comtess Nicole de Lancret? I never said that name belonged to me. You asked for a name, ANY name. And in that moment, at that time, I was forced to give you my mother's name for I was in fear of my life and in my dear friend's life... Your money doesn't concern me. Neither does your title. When I met you I thought you were the love of my life not the Prince or the future king but the one that would take me away from that thing that I call family! But now I see you for the stupid, repulsive, ARROGANT SLIME YOU ARE!"

SMACK

Henry had slapped her in the face. Never had he laid a hand on a woman and here he was, slapping the woman he loved in the face.

Queen Marie was shocked at Henry's behavior. "HENRY!" she yelled.

An angry red had risen up on her cheeks and Henry could see the tears fall down them. She turned her face towards him, looked down and fell to the floor.


	2. At loss

All she could do was cry. There wasn't enough strength in the world for her to gain composure. Her face burned from the harshness of his hit.

Her cries were the only sound reverberating throughout the entire court. Everyone had all stepped back, in fear of what might become. Even Rodmilla and Maguerite had been taken aback at the Prince's actions. The harshness of the air had been broken with a single phrase.

"What have you Done!"

Leonardo had arrived to see Danielle on the floor, her eyes red with tears, and the Prince in fowl mood. Leonardo rushed to her side and helped her stand up. He brushed away her tears and set her to the side. Now face to face with the Prince, Leonardo gave the Prince a piece of his mind.

"Have you any idea what she went through to get here tonight?!" Leonardo scolded.

"What SHE went through? I was the one lied to!" Henry spat back. "What would you know? You build flying machines and walk on water and yet you know nothing about life."

"I know that she bled to get here! I know that she was locked in the pantry without a key by that thing called a stepmother!" Leonardo pointed at the Baroness. "And I know that life without love is no life at all!"

Henry processed the words that were laid out before him. Locked in a pantry? Bled? But even before he could get a word out, His father had taken charge.

"What are you still doing standing there!" The words directed to Captain Laurant and his crew. "Take her to the dungeon! 100 Lashes!"

Queen Marie felt sorry for the girl but even more, it made her rethink her entire life. She had never had the courage and conviction in her life to stick up for her feelings and here was a peasant girl fighting for love. "Hold on!" She Yelled.

Everyone had turned their attention to her. The queen had never went against the King but here she was, telling them to stop.

"I shall take her under my care. She should not be punished for falling in love. If we are to convict her, what are we saying about love? No, I shall take her and she shall work for me."

Silence

Rodmilla stood there furious. Danielle belonged to her, not the bloody queen of France! "Your Highness, she is my servant and I shall take her away if it is your desire."

The Queen would have none of it. "You, Baroness, have lied to me. You told me that the Comtess lived with you where as she was fictional. You will hold your tongue of this matter or I shall be forced to punish you as well."

Rodmilla stood motionless. The thought that Danielle would be given a royal treatment when she should be the one in the palace killed her. She thought she would give another go. "Of course madame, But what am I supposed to do without my step-daughter?"

Shock and gasps took up everyone's breaths. Prince Henry's eyes grew, King Francis couldn't close his mouth, and the Queen was furious.

"YOUR STEP DAUGHTER?" King Francis yelled.

"Baroness de Ghent, Are you telling me that this child is your daughter and you used her as a slave?"

She was at a loss for words.


	3. Black out

The Baroness didn't have anything to say for the first time in her life.

"Answer me Baroness!" The King yelled.

Rodmilla twitched at those words. She had climbed herself into a corner and didn't know how to get out.

"I...I...She...sh...she..." Those stuttered words failed her as Queen Marie looked towards Danielle.

"Danielle my dear, is what she said true? Are you her daughter?"

Danielle wiped her tears and wanted to say that Rodmilla was in deed her mother. The mother that would hug her and make everything better. But it wasn't so.

"The Baroness de Ghent was married to my father Milady. She is the only mother I have ever known but I have been serving as her servant for 10 years now."

The palace was in a uproar. Everyone was gasping and in shock. The Queen and King both not knowing what to do just let their mouths drop. And there was Rodmilla, furious. Without a thought in her head, Rodmilla reached for Danielle and started hitting her over and over on her back, the same area where she had been lashed. With each hit, the scabs fell and bled over her white gown. Shocked at the sight of the red lines, Henry could only think of one thing. _What have I done? _

With each hit, Danielle's tears fell harder, but she did not make a sound. She felt no pain but the emptiness of her heart.

"_Somebody _stop her!" The King cried.

In a flash, Henry had grabbed Danielle and held her close. Guards took a hold of Rodmilla, with her screaming and kicking, dragged her to the king and queen.

Queen Marie had had enough of Rodmilla's lies. "Baroness de Ghent, you are forthwith stripped from your title and you and your horrible daughters will be shipped to the Americas."

Marguerite cried in a shrill and unpleasant way. "MOTHER! What have you done! Your Majesties, I have always been a sister to Danielle. She made us treat her like dirt!"

"How dare you turn on me you little ingrate!" Romilla pushed Marguerite to the side.

"ENOUGH!" The prince yelled. In a instant, the entire palace had laid their eyes on the prince. "I have heard enough out of all of this! You have used her for 10 years as a servant, lied to my mother, the Queen of France, and deprived her of her..."

He trailed off as Danielle pushed him away. She had taken a few steps back away from him and started walking down away from the palace.

"Where are you going?" Henry was puzzled.

"Away from you sire, away from all of this. I am just so tired.. I cant deal with this any longer sir..." And with that, Danielle fainted.


	4. Utopia, renewed

Thank you to everyone who liked this story! I will continue writing for you guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own Ever After or the characters.

The next few days drifted by as Danielle was treated. The doctors were amazed that she had lasted this long. With all the scars and scabs on her back doubled with exhaustion and malnutrition, they suspected that she had something worth living for, but had let go of that reason the day of the masque. Henry wanted to stay by her side, but his pride wouldn't let him.

Even with the coxing of his mother and Jacqueline, Prince Henry refused to enter her room. He had humiliated her, denied her love when it was at it's truest. He just didn't have the courage to face her so he kept his distance.

Danielle had woken up late at night. Her throat was sore, her body ached, and her heart felt heavy. Looking around and saw Jacqueline sleeping in the chair next to her. Slowly Danielle took her blanket and draped it over Jacqueline.

_She looks so tired_. Danielle thought.

Out of her bed, Danielle felt the need to be out in the open, where there was fresh air. Walking through the halls of the castle, she saw grand tapestries, beautiful chandlers, and beautiful works of art hanging from the walls. She searched through the mansion, finding ballrooms, rooms filled with trinkets, bedrooms, and the last door she opened, her eyes teared up.

Books piled upon books starting with philosophy to science, from romance to idealists, a library fit for a king and here it was right in front of her. Without haste, Danielle walked through the aisles admiring each and every book. In the distance, a familiar book gleamed at her. As she drew near the book, her eyes began to sting.

It was Utopia.

The book her father had left her with, the book she fell asleep reading every night, the book she quoted to the prince at their second meeting, there it was in front of her. Taking it off the shelf, Danielle hugged it as if to reach out to her father. She sat down in that corner, with a smile on her face, and began reading.

Prince Henry had heard the shutting and opening of doors and awoke. He jumped to his feet and cautiously grabbed his sword and slowly looked around. All was quiet in his hall but the prince continued to investigate.

He saw an open door as he turned the corner, only to realize that it was Nic-Danielle's room. Looking in, he saw an empty bed and a very tired Jacqueline covered with a blanket. Putting his sword in it's holster, he searched for Danielle.

With each door he opened, he got disappointed but in the corner of his eye, a flicker of light caught his attention. The light came out of his father's library, and knowingly, Prince Henry smiled as he approached the library doors.


	5. Back in the Arms of Love

With _Utopia_ in her hands, Danielle smiled as she read those very parts she had memorized in hear heart.

"If one, suffers their people to be ill educated, and their minds corrupted from infancy, then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed, what else is to be concluded-"

"But that we first make thieves then punish them?" Prince Henry finished.

Danielle looked up in shock. Her smile wiped away. Her heart pumped to loud for her to think. She needed to get away. In an abrupt manner, she got up, bowed, and tried to run away.

Henry was puzzled by her swift standing, and immediately caught wind of her urgency to leave him. As she tried to pass him, he grabbed her arm. She swung back, her eyes focused on his hand on her arm.

Her heart ached at the very touch of him. _Why does he have to make this so hard?_

"Please let me go." She pleaded. She couldn't look into his eyes.

Henry raised her head so that their eyes would meet, but she glanced away.

"No, not until you tell me why you are trying to run from me."

Danielle couldn't breathe. She couldn't tell him that she was mad at him. Mad that he was so charming that she fell in love with him.

"Please! Just leave me be. I...I will leave. Tomorrow if you wish it, and you shall never see me again. So please sire, just let me go."

As those words left her mouth, Henry's heart stopped in it's tracks. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want her to leave. He never would want to let her out of her sight. He wanted to kiss her right there and then, never letting go.

Danielle stood there. She didn't want him to let her go. His warm touch on her cold skin made her shiver. She wanted to be in his arms once again. His breath on the nape of her shoulder, his hands on the curve of her back, she wanted to feel all those again. But knowing that they must part ways, she pried away from him and hurried down the hall.

Henry's empty hand and the breeze from her quick get away made him sore. He couldn't let her leave, so he yelled at her.

"WHY!?" He shouted. "Why did you have to lie to me?"

Danielle was stopped in her tracks. She turned around, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"I fell in love with you!" He cried.

As the tears fell down her face, Danielle apologized.

"I did not want to lie to you, I just wanted to save a friend sir. I would have never lied to you if I had known you. I didn't think that you would end up loving somebody like me. It was unintended. What I am now is a servant girl sir. Someone of no importance to you and -"

Henry interrupted her as he walked towards her.

"Now why would you think that? You are just as good as anybody else. Do you not know the power you hold over me?"

Danielle started moving backwards. She couldn't do this again. "Forgive me, Prince Henry, I do not want to be a hindrance to you any longer." And with that she started to run.

Running after her, Henry grabbed her and held her to him. She smelled so sweet and wonderful, just like she had always before. They stood there embracing, in bliss and sheer happiness to be together.

Meanwhile, the King and Queen were woken up by the sounds of yelling.

"Wha...What was that?" The king mumbled. He was groggy, tired, and not in the mood for any shenanigans.

The Queen however, was wide awake and almost scared.

"I don't know!" Getting out of bed, she put on her robe. "Francis! Get up. Don't you think we should check what that commotion was?"

"Oh, just let it go. It could be just a cat for goodness sakes!" The King pulled the sheets over his head.

"Oh, Francis! What, What if they are intruders?"

In a flash, the King got up.

"Intruders? Why, we must catch them in the act, yes, that is what we must do!"

The king loved adventure and action. He longed for it everyday in his throne. The Queen knew exactly how much he loved it, and was a smart lady in using it to her advantage.


End file.
